And I Was
by Sweetie Amoeba
Summary: Johnny's life is in ruins and only one thing makes sense: It's all Daniel's fault. SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

_You're jogging through a forest and the sky is pitch black, it's sometime in the early hours of the morning. It's cold and the wind is scraping at your face. You're jogging over crunchy leaves and sticks, your footsteps echoing for miles._

_There is a light up ahead, a small warm glow. You jog toward it because you are cold and slightly afraid, of the darkness and the forest and the silence. You get closer to the light and realize it's coming from inside a canvas tent._

_You run up to the tent, pause for a moment, and duck inside. The tent is much bigger on the inside, lit only by the soft flicker of candles. In the middle of the floor is an unmade bed with black sheets. Someone is in the bed. Someone familiar._

_He's completely naked, and the sheets are pooled just below his hips. He's delicately sweaty, olive skin giving off a dull glow, breathing hard. His dark eyes move toward you and shine in the candlelight._

_He looks so innocent, so untouched and pure. You feel yourself hardening. You feel tense and hot, trembling with desire._

_You walk to the foot of the bed. His eyes follow you. He looks grim and contemplative. You don't need to be told what to do. You hurriedly strip off your clothes and crawl in with him._

_His eyes flutter closed and his lips are parted slightly, breathing low and deep. You climb on top of him, push his legs apart with your knee, and ease yourself inside him. Then you begin to steadily rock back and forth, sliding in and out. Your entire body tingles._

_He moans now, softly, and squeezes his eyes shut. Your breath begins to pick up, you're panting and staring at his pleasured expression. For an instant he opens his eyes and stares right through you, his vision is blurry and distorted. Then he tilts his head back and begins to yell._

_He's yelling your name, begging you to go harder. Your groin aches, not in a painful way, but in a way that feels so good you think you're going to explode into a million little pieces. Your mind goes blank, just for a split second, and then you close your eyes and the entire world disappears._

* * *

The red numbers on the electric clock said that it was 4:23 a.m. I had to squint so that I could read it without having to move too far. Sighing quietly, I tried to snap back to reality.

I was in my bedroom, just like always. The room was full of shadows.

My room is kind of like my own personal shrine. Everywhere you look, there are pictures, medals and trophies, all mine. My name stamped and engraved into everything: JOHNNY LAWRENCE JOHNNY LAWRENCE JOHNNY LAWRENCE.

Lying in my bed, I realized that my fists were clenched, handfulls of fabric locked inside them. The sheets felt kind of wet. Sweat? Well yes, but that wasn't all. My boxers were drenched in cum.

I'd just had a wet dream about Daniel LaRusso.

Goddammit.

I sighed and closed my eyes in despair. This had been happening for the past week or so, ever since the night of the tournament. The night when he disgraced the Cobra Kais and made me look like an idiot.

It had been the same dream every time: the dark forest, the tent, all of that. It always ended the same way. The third night after the tournament was the first time I'd ever actually touched myself to the thought of him.

Outside my window, the stars were almost invisible over the glow of the city. _Goddammit._

It was Saturday. No school. I wouldn't have to see Daniel and Ali acting cute with each other. I'd go to the dojo instead. I'd kick the crap out of someone.

I got up and started peeling the sheets off my bed.

This was going to be a bad day.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Johnny gets sassy with Kreese.**


	2. Chapter 2

I walked through the doors of the dojo and casually looked around.

Everyone was there, hanging out before practice started. Over in the corner, I could see Dutch and Tommy and the rest of the Cobras. Jimmy waved me over.

"Hey man, where you been?" He asked as I approached them. Since Kreese broke my second-place trophy after the tournament, I hadn't been back to the dojo for any of the practice sessions. I didn't really know why. I guess I just didn't want to face Kreese. I'd seen him angry before, but it was never directed straight at me like that.

I was about to bullshit my way through a reply when I felt a strong tug on the coller of my gi. I whipped around and Kreese was standing there, calm and collected. Normally I'd try to be respectful and disciplined, but the memory of him breaking my trophy flashed through my mind. I took a long look at this man, this loud, angry man that I once looked up to as a father. I didn't respect him anymore. The fact that he thought he could boss me around now struck me as comical. Hilarious, even.

"Hello, Lawrence." he said cooly. I guess he was trying to make me mad. Well, it wasn't going to work. I didn't even care anymore.

"Hello Sensei."

"Mr. Lawrence, can you explain your absence from my dojo over the past week?

"Yeah, well, I was..." and then I turned my head and grinned at the Cobras. "Indisposed."

Tommy let out a loud guffaw, but one look from Kreese shut him up. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Jimmy trying not to smile. Dutch stood silently, determined to be respectful to his sensei.

"And just what the _fuck_ makes you think you can blow off practice, Lawrence?" He was standing over me, trying to scare me. I played it cool. I wasn't afraid.

"Oh, I took a few days off to go on a quest of self-discovery." I couldn't help but grin a little when I said this. Tommy's jaw was clenched, trying desperately not to laugh. Dutch looked scoldingly at him.

In an instant, Kreese grabbed the front of my gi. Before I could block him, he pushed me roughly to the ground. I could tell he was really pissed off. Good.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?" He yelled. His face had turned red. He looked ready to punch me at any moment.

And from where I was lying on the ground, I said, "Gee, mister, I'll be darned if I know!"

He tried to kick me then. I blocked it with my arm and sprang to my feet. Instantly, he grabbed me and twisted my arm behind my back. It hurt, but I didn't show any emotion. When he finally let me go, I assumed a fighting stance, but gave up after a second. There was nothing he could do to me anymore. Instead of attacking, I just smirked and walked towards the door.

"LAWRENCE, GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!"

I didn't stop walking.

* * *

Riding home on my motorcycle, I felt a sense of accomplishment. I was probably the only person who'd ever stood up to Kreese. He bossed people around and threatened them with violence. Well, it wasn't going to work on me. _That's not gonna work on Johnny fuckin' Lawrence,_ I thought to myself.

My dad's car was in the garage so I had to park around it. He drove a black BMW with a "Reagan '84" bumper sticker. Our family had three cars and a three-car garage. My motorcycle barely fit.

I walked into the kitchen and flopped down at the table. What the hell was I going to do now? I could never face Kreese again, good fucking riddance. But I still wanted to do karate. The reality of the situation I'd just created began to sink in. I groaned and rested my head on the table.

I heard footsteps approaching and looked up.

My father stood in the doorway to the kitchen. I surveyed him glumly.

My dad, John Lawrence, was a banker, and a successful one at that. That's how come we got to live in a huge house with three cars and a maid. My mom was always off somewhere shopping. He let her buy anything she wanted.

"Johnny? I thought you were supposed to be at karate practice." His voice was gray and serious.

"Yeah, well, I didn't go."

"Johnny, get on your motorcycle and go to karate practice. You might not be late if you leave now."

"No. I quit karate. I'm not going back."

"So what, you lose one tournament and you quit? Are you a quitter, Johnny? Is my son a _quitter?"_

"Yeah I suppose."

He seemed taken aback. Then he spoke loudly and angrily: "No son of mine is going to ever be a quitter, you fucking piece of shit! You already disappointed me enough when you lost the tournament! Now GET ON YOUR MOTORCYCLE AND GO THE FUCK TO KARATE PRACTICE!"

By this time, yelling had no effect on me. He could get as angry as he wanted. Big deal. I'd already gotten it from Kreese and walked out with a smile on my face. Why should I let this ruin my day?

"YOU'RE A LOSER, JOHNNY! YOU'RE AN IDIOTIC FUCKING LOSER!"

I got up and headed for my room, not saying anything. I could feel his eyes burning into me as I went. After climbing the stairs, I walked into my bedroom and collapsed on the bed. I didn't give a damn in hell about anything anymore. At the end of the hallway, the phone rang. I went to answer it, expecting my mom. It was Jimmy.

"Heeeey Johnny, we're having a little Cobra Kais-only get-together tonight at my house. My parents are out of town for the night and Dutch got us some booze. It'll be awesome! Can you make it? I mean, if you're still a Cobra..."

I needed a drink. What the hell.

"Ah, what the hell, sure."

"Alright!" he said, "Hey Tommy, Johnny's comin'!", and in the background, I heard Tommy cheer.

* * *

I showed up at Jimmy's house around eight. All we had were two bottles of Smirnoff, cherry and lime. Drinking together was something we did occasionally. We did almost everything together.

We were on our fourth round when Tommy brought up the Kreese incident.

"So, Johnnycakes, that was some weird crap you pulled with Kreese today."

I scoffed. "Aw well, I'm just tired of that dickass always trying to shove me around."

"Hey, Johnny, my man," said Dutch, "Sensei isn't a dickass."

"The _fuck_ he isn't!" I slurred. "You know, what really _pisses me off_ is that I've spent all these years being so goddamn obedient, and the ONE TIME I fuck up, he acts like I fucking ran over his dog or something."

Bobby smirked.

"I mean seriously, for years I was all "Yes sensei, no sensei, thank you sensei," but now I'm fuckin' done. DONE."

Jimmy swallowed some of his drink and grimaced. "Ha ha, you're pretty much done with life isself, ain'tcha?"

"What's that mean?"

"Well," he continued, "You really haven't been worth nuthin' ever since that New Jersey kid stole your girlfriend."

I gritted my teeth.

"Hey, yeah!" Tommy chimed in. "This's all HIS fault, not Johnny's!"

And it was true, I realized.

Daniel was the cause of almost every single problem I had. He stole Ali away from me and defeated me in the tournament, which had turned Kreese against me and made my dad disappointed in me. Not to mention the dreams. God, no. _Oh hell, what if I said something out loud?_

My alcohol-soaked brain came to the conclusion that Daniel was the absolute worst thing that had ever happened to me. At that moment, I understood what I needed to do.

I lurched to my feet, bumping into the table and sloshing several drinks.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Tommy.

"I've got some shit to contend with," I growled, moving towards the door.

Outside, I blurrily steered my motorcycle out of the neighborhood. Trees whizzed by. I knew exactly where I was going. I knew the address. It was something that Ali had casually mentioned awhile back, something that I'd never quite forgotten.

I finally roared up to the apartment building. The air was heavy and slightly warm. It was a pretty run-down place. Peeling paint on the walls, thirsty plants, and a swimming pool that had barely any water at all.

I remembered the number and staggered up the stairs. I felt slightly nervous, kind of like a drunken stage fright. When I got to the door, however, the alcohol in my blood caused my inhabitions to disappear instantly.

I knocked.

I waited.

Then the door swung open and there he was. I grinned and raised one eyebrow.

"Hi, Daniel." I said lasciviously, and from the look on his face, I think he knew what was about to happen.

* * *

**Next Chapter: SEX!**


	3. Chapter 3

Daniel's P.O.V.

I stood in the doorway, shocked and horrified. Why was he here? How did he get my address? What did he want? From the way he was smiling at me, I knew instantly that this wasn't going to end well.

"Hey Daniel," he said teasingly. "Can I come in?"

"What do you want, Johnny?" I asked defensively. He hadn't spoken to me since the tournament and I didn't blame him. I stole his title. But if he was so mad at me, then why was he at my apartment? Also, he seemed drunk. _Oh that's just great._

"I just wanna talk to you for a 'lil while, Danny, if thas okay." he slurred.

"Alright then, talk." I said, blocking the doorway. I was NOT going to let him in. My ma was off at a party with some friends from work, so I was completely alone.

"Are you gonna let me in?" he asked, trying to shove past me. I tried to hold my place, but he was stronger than me and ended up clattering into the apartment without my permission.

I tried to get away but he was too quick. Even with his reflexes slowed by alcohol, he was able to grab my shirt and force me up against the living room wall. I tried to twist his hands away, but he just grabbed my wrists and pressed them against the wall on either side of my head.

"Cut it out, Johnny!" I cried. He didn't listen. He just stared at me with his windex-blue eyes. "Look at you," he chuckled. "You ruined my life, you little shit!"

I paused, blushing at the obscene word. I was afraid of what Johnny would do to me, but also I wanted to know what he meant by all of this.

His face was inches from mine. _"You,"_ he snarled, _"Ruined my fucking life."_

Did he mean the tournament? Or Ali? What DID he mean? I tried to twist out of his grasp, but he shoved me against the wall, grinding his hips against mine.

"Daniel?"

"What?!"

"God, I'd like to fuck you."

In an instant I realized what was going to happen. I started kicking, clawing, trying anything to get away from Johnny. Nothing worked. He held me firmly in place, his body against mine, pinning me immovably to the wall.

"Daniel?" he whispered.

"NO!"

I could feel his breath on my face. He raised his fist as if he were going to punch me and I flinched. Then he went in for a kiss.

I tried to turn my head away, but he roughly grabbed my jaw and tilted my face up towards his. He kissed me hard, exhaling and catching me by surprise.

I struggled against him, but it was obvious that he wasn't going to let me go. His mouth was hot and firm against mine. I kept trying to wriggle away, but instead of shoving me again, he wrapped his arms around me and began to massage my back and shoulders, gently rubbing through my shirt.

My entire body went numb. As freaked out as I was, the way Johnny was touching me made me feel kind of...relaxed.

I tried to snap out of it. I counted to five, then tried to kick him. He was too fast. Breaking the kiss, he grabbed me by the hair and waited until I had stopped struggling, and then, holding me firmly in place, one of his hands snaked down and started to unbutton my jeans.

I was powerless to stop him. I should have just hit him when I had the chance. There was nothing I could do but wait until he passed out or something.

It took a while for him to undo my jeans, and I had been glaring at him the whole time. Now he roughly pulled my jeans and boxers down with one swift tug.

It was humiliating. I blushed and gritted my teeth. He just stared at my thing with a smirky grin on his face. Still holding me by the hair, He ran one hand slowly down my chest, brushing lightly over my left nipple.

I drew in a sharp breath. I wasn't expecting that to feel so good. It took me by surprise, the tingly sensation that was creeping through my skin. His hand moved lower and clumsily wrapped around my cock.

I closed my eyes because I didn't want to see Johnny's face. He squeezed lightly, and I accidentally let out a low whine. Johnny laughed, and his hand started to move up and down, stroking me.

I'd never gotten a hand job before, and I didn't want my first one to be like this. Not with a guy. Especially not him. His hand lightly gripping my cock felt so _good_ in a way that I wasn't prepared for. He sped up, and I involuntarily tilted my head back and moaned.

I had a hard-on now. It was really embarrassing. Johnny thought he could just do whatever he wanted to me. But why _was_ he doing this? I remembered what he'd said: "God, I'd like to fuck you." But why? He was kissing the sensitive area behind my ear. I couldn't move.

Before I could say anything, he knelt down and slipped my cock into his mouth. His lips slid over it, and I thrusted forward a little and moaned loudly. I couldn't believe it. Johnny Lawrence was giving me head, and I was letting it happen. I hated myself for it, but I couldn't seem to pull away. His tongue caressed me softly and I moaned again. My fingers gripped his blond hair.

"Oh Johnny...God...ahhhhhhhh yesssss...oh, that's good..."

I was panting and moaning uncontrollably. It felt amazing. Johnny moaned softly around my cock, causing his mouth to vibrate. My vision blurred. I was getting closer.

Johnny backed off slightly, sucked my head once, and then stopped altogether. I was in so much pleasure that it seemed like he was torturing me.

"God, Johnny, don't stop now!" I groaned.

"Hehehehe" he giggled drunkenly. "Hey Daniel, can I fuck you?"

And I said: "Okay."

* * *

I dragged him into my bedroom and immediately pulled his shirt off. He seemed pleased with what was happening. I undressed quickly and got into bed, completely naked. I wanted this _right now._ My groin ached with desire.

He stepped out of his jeans and boxers, fully exposed. Man, he was _huge._ I stared and reconsidered my decision. It looked like it would hurt. Maybe I could get him to finish giving me head. Something needed to happen _quick._

He looked down at his cock and then back at me, as if to say _"Not bad, huh?"_

He got in the bed with me and pulled my legs apart. Then he waved two fingers in front of my face. "Suck my fingers." he said.

I understood what he was going to do. I placed the fingers in my mouth and swirled my tongue around them. His jaw clenched, unmistakable lust in his eyes.

Finally, he removed his fingers and poked one against my entrance. It felt cold from my saliva. Slowly, he pushed it in. It was kind of uncomfortable, but I got used to it pretty fast.

He moved his hand back and forth, added a second finger, then curled his fingers around inside me. It was a weird sensation.

Then his fingers pressed against this spot, something inside me, that sent huge bolts of pleasure running through my nervous system. I screamed. Sparks popped in front of my eyes.

Having found my spot, Johnny removed his fingers. He wasn't as drunk as he was before. His eyes were clearer. I stared at them for a second, then threw my head backwards on the pillow and groaned loudly.

I could see him hovering over me, could feel him moving my legs farther apart. His cock prodded at my entrance, and with a grunt, he pushed his way in.

It didn't hurt that much, but I was being stretched to my limit. I just lay there with my eyes closed, my mind barely working, as he began to thrust.

He angled his dick so that it pushed against my spot with every little movement. It felt so good. Above me, Johnny's face twitched. His breath began to hiss.

I was yelling Johnny's name, clawing at his back, unable to control myself in any way. The tingly, pleasurable feeling started moving through my spine, into my legs and arms.

It occurred to me that I'd just lost my virginity.

"Oh god, Johnny! Ohhhhh my GOD! Ahhhhh JOHNNY OH YES!"

I came, hard and fast, screaming with ecstasy. Above me, Johnny let out a loud wail, but I barely heard it. Nothing had ever felt this good. It was the most intense orgasm I'd ever had in my life.

After what seemed like eternities, I gently brought myself down from my climax. Johnny pulled out of me and collapsed beside me on the bed. I lay there panting, so relaxed I could barely move. A minute went by, and then Johnny got up and walked over to where his jacket was lying on the floor. Still naked, he pulled out a pack of cigarettes, lit one, and got back in bed with me.

I didn't approve of him smoking in the apartment, but I was in no shape to protest. After taking a deep drag from his cigarette, he exhaled and slung one arm around me and pulled me close. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"You're alright, LaRusso," he mumbled. And I was.


End file.
